Heretofore badges and emblems have been made by applying the desired plating to the badges or emblems, and then applying vitreous enamel or other suitable coloring to the plated surfaces. As a result the coloring does not penetrate through the plating to such a degree as to insure brilliant and long lasting coloring, and it has not been possible to insure clear demarcation of different colors when they are applied to closely adjacent areas of the badges or emblems.